Incandescent light bulbs have largely been replaced with compact fluorescent lights in today's world to reduce energy consumption. These compact fluorescent lights are typically designed and manufactured to be compatible with existing incandescent light bulb sockets and fixtures so as to ease transition from the incandescent light bulbs to the compact fluorescent lights.
Similarly, halogen light bulbs are now being replaced with light emitting diode (LED) arrays. These LED arrays offer a longer life span and offer greater energy efficiency. However, the consumer demand for even greater energy efficiency leads to a desire for the addition of further power saving features to these LED arrays. However, due to the fact that these LED arrays are designed and manufactured to be compatible with existing halogen light bulb sockets, space is at a premium, and typical power savings features, such as proximity sensor, may be difficult to implement.
Consequently, the development of LED arrays with power saving features and that will maintain compatibility with existing halogen light bulb sockets is desirable.